Healing the Heart
by WiseGirl199620
Summary: AU. Anakin never met Padme. He is a Jedi fighting in the Clone Wars. Padme gave up being a politician to become a nurse for the Clone Army. Anakin comes in from battle to the infirmary where Padme is working and love blossoms
1. Chapter 1

Padme was run off her feet with the number of wounded men coming through. There had just been a battle and this was the time when there was a scatter of nurses, healers and med droids buzzing throughout the place trying to stabilise the clones coming through the door. There were too many soldiers and not enough doctors. The wounded were often quite bloodied and torn apart. They would have multiple shots to their bodies or bombs had blasted limbs off. The infirmary had blood all over its once white and pristine floors; dirt and grease on the once neatly made beds, and medical staff at one stage composed were now sweaty and panicked. It was a grotesque sight and it broke Padme's heart every time she saw another clone brought in from out of the battle.

Despite this, Padme loved being a nurse serving in the Clone Wars. It was a horrible sight but she loved serving the men who fought for her safety and against Count Dooku. She was at one stage, a politician, serving the Republic, but felt unfulfilled, feeling like she wasn't getting anywhere. She had spoken to her mother and her sister who suggested maybe a change into another job. Padme decided she wanted to help people more directly. Nursing was the answer she came up with.

Padme had just finished up on one clone who had lost an arm, and moved onto the next victim being wheeled in.

"He was in an explosion, the heat damaged is airways and he may have internal damage so get him scanned," A clone medic informed her.

Padme wheeled the man to a vacant bed and with help, moved him onto it. She grabbed a Radiographing scanner to check for the damage. There was no bleeding, but he had a few broken ribs and bruising internally. His lungs were a bit worse off though. They had damaged tissue, causing him to struggle breathing. Padme decided she needed to get a tube and place it in his lungs so a machine would help him breathe, until he could have a go in the bacta tank. She looked at his face for the first time and was surprised. He wasn't a clone, he was a Jedi, the only other people fighting in this war.

He had sandy coloured hair, a well-muscled body like all the soldiers; he was reasonably tall and had a sweet young face. He looked no more than nineteen. Padme couldn't figure out why, but she felt a strong urge to save him, to protect him. He was so young and it hurt to watch him suffer. He stirred, looking up at her with two crystal blue eyes.

"Are you an angel?" He murmured weakly. Padme didn't know how anyone could mistake her for an angel at this moment, as she was covered in sweat, blood and had dark circles under her eyes from being over worked. His eyes fluttered closed again before she could answer.

Padme placed the tube in his chest and left to find the next patient she needed to treat, but in the back of her mind all she could think about was that young man looking at her with those piercing blue eyes and asking if she was an angel. She felt so drawn to him, but she didn't know why.


	2. Chapter 2

Padme wandered through the infirmary, checking on patients. She went over notes on patient history and made note of their current condition. And she did all this to avoid a certain patient.

Anakin Skywalker.

While he had been in an induced coma, she had read over his history over and over again to the point of obsession. It had become a ritual to check on his condition every time she got off her shift. No one questioned her, as she was assigned as his primary nurse, but she began to think it a bit weird she was doing this. Her protective compulsions had become stranger as she cared for him. Every time she felt his forehead, changed his bandages and straighten up his bed she had watched for any sign that he was waking up. She longed to see his eyes again. Those beautiful blue eyes.

This had all been fine until she had been informed this morning, while she was off her shift, he had woken up. Padme felt like she couldn't face him because she, in a sense, knew so much about him while he knew nothing of her. But she couldn't put it off any longer, so she made her way to his room. As she walked in she was met with two piercing blue eyes that made her heart skip a beat. Still, she was a professional and her emotions wouldn't get the better of her.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Amidala, how are you feeling today?" She spoke very clinically.

"Hi, I'm feeling alright, bit tired, how are you?" He gave her a sweet smile that made her heart do a tap dance.

"I well, thank you," Padme tried to keep up her professionalism.

"Have you heard anything from my Master, Obi wan Kenobi?" Anakin asked.

Padme felt heat flooding her cheeks. Every time Master Kenobi had visited to check on his Padawan, Padme had asked about what Anakin was like and what rank he was. She had fished for information. She wasn't proud of it. "He has been visiting as often as he can and he has been informed about you waking up"

"That's good. So he wasn't hurt in the battle," Anakin stated. "So, how long til I'm well again?"

Padme had been memorised with his husky voice, so it took her a moment to realise he had asked her a question. She racked her brain to figure out what he had asked and finally got it. "It all depends really. We are giving you a few days in the bacta tank, so I estimate around two to three days." At that Padme felt disappointed, he wasn't sticking around for very long.

Padme looked down at the charts and read over everything briefly as she knew most of it already.

"Did you realise you're very beautiful?" Anakin stated as if he were stating the rotational period of the planet.

"Err…," How was she to respond to that. Part of her wanted to giggle like a school girl, while another part of her told her Jedi couldn't date so he probably only meant it in a friendly way. In the end she decided to be diplomatic. "Thank you."

He smiled again as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. Could Jedi read your mind? She had a moment of anxiety.

"I can't read minds," Anakin laughed.

"How did you know I was thinking along those lines then," Padme frowned losing her professionalism.

"I can sense what you're feeling and I made an educated guess," Anakin explained. "Most people have the same emotion when they don't want someone to know what they're thinking or are wondering if someone can hear their thoughts"

Padme made a mental note to keep her emotions in check around him. "Well if you have no further questions I need to attend to other patients," That came out harsher than she intended but he didn't look discouraged.

"Just one more question. Are you single?"

Padme stared at him for a moment. She nodded once.

"Okay," Anakin said cheerfully. "I'll see you later."

Padme walked out of the room feeling light headed only to realise she hadn't been breathing toward the end of their conversation. She felt her heart start again.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin lay on the uncomfortable hospital bed watching the clock with anticipation. He had only been there a few days (not counting the time he was unconscious or in the bacta tank) and he already knew exactly when his favourite visitor was coming. Anakin sighed. Every time she visited, he tried to make her laugh. She had the most beautiful laugh, like bell chimes. He tried to forget he was supposed to be a Jedi, and tried to pretend he was just a regular guy, with no prophecy weighing on his shoulders.

Nurse Amidala walked in the room, Anakin smiled. She was early today.

"Hey," He said. "How's your day been?"

"Exhausting, I've been running back and forth for hours. How are you feeling?" She walked over to check his wounds, like she always did.

"Better," Now that you're here. He thought.

She checked him over quickly, but was unsurprised as he had healed up pretty quickly. "I've got some good news, we're discharging you. You get to leave." As she said that though her force aura seemed faded and sad.

Anakin tried to hide his disappointment. "That's great."

"It was nice meeting you Anakin," She sighed. "Hope you don't land yourself back in here."

"It was great to meet you too, Padme," Anakin watched her eyes narrow. She never let him call her by her first name, but she let it slide this time. She smiled and walked out of his room. This wasn't the last time he talked to her.

After being discharged, Anakin waited outside the infirmary for Padme's shift to end. He leant against the wall, then chuckled as he thought of how the tough guys in the lower regions of Courascent stood the exact same way. Back to the wall, a bored expression and waiting for that one person they were either going to assault or question over illegal materials they were selling. Only they usually had an ally with them. Anakin on the other had was just waiting for a girl he had a schoolboy crush on.

Only, it didn't feel that flimsy or temporary. He felt like she was supposed to be in his life. It was hard to explain. It was like he was connected to her, ever since he first saw her. After he had been injured, he kept losing consciousness and then resurfacing again, and when he saw her face, compared to the images of death and destruction; it was possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He couldn't help ask if she was an angel because he had been trying to figure out if he were dead. Then, when he had been in his coma, he had dreams of her. She would always been smiling at him, taunting him from a distance and whenever he stepped forward to be with her she turned and ran. When he was conscious again, he couldn't wait to see her. He had been chasing her all this time and now he could know her.

Anakin was so wrapped up in thought that he only just noticed a group of nurses leaving the infirmary. One of them was Padme. She was so busy talking she didn't notice him.

"Padme," Anakin called to her.

All the nurses turned around to see who was calling her. One look at him and they started whispering and giggling. Anakin felt the heat rising in his neck toward his face. Only Padme wasn't giggling and whispering, in fact she looked a little understanding to the situation he was in.

She stepped away from the group toward him. "What's up, Anakin?" She asked smiley sweetly.

"Do you wanna grab a drink?" He rushed through feeling embarrassed by being observed so carefully. He could barely meet her eyes. Jedi training hadn't prepared him for this.

"Do you guys want to head off without me?" She told the group of twittering nurses and turned back to him. "Sure, I'd love to."


	4. Chapter 4

There Padme was, sitting across from Anakin, feeling rather nervous at the idea this could be considered a date. Padme looked down to look at her coffee. She traced her finger along to edge of the cup. She wasn't sure what to say. Padme looked at Anakin who seemed to be just as nervous. He tapped the table with his finger. He smiled at her. Padme smiled back.

"How was work?" Anakin asked to break the silence.

"It was good," Padme answered. After a pause she added. "The clones are healing up very well. Most will be back on the battlefield soon."

"Good," Anakin looked down.

Padme wanted to know more about him. "Tell me about Obi Wan."

Anakin grinned wickedly. "My Master; he is serious, wise, and like a father to me. I think I'm causing him to go grey prematurely." He laughed.

Padme smiled brightly. "Do you get in trouble a lot?"

"Well… yeah," Anakin looked a little sheepish. "It's more my improvised plans and I can be a little reckless. Also, my driving scares him."

Padme looked a little confused. "How can a plan be improvised?"

"You start with a plan, and then when that fails, make up another one," Anakin explained.

Padme sighed and giggled. She then turned serious. "How did you get injured? I know it was an explosion but that's about it."

"Well, the plan had been to get behind enemy lines and take the fort from all sides but I went in too quickly and a droid had been rigged to explode. I realised too late so I had to force push some of my men away and got hit with it."

Padme watched him with a guarded expression. She was trying to hide her horror. It was terrible that people were subjected to this cruelty. She looked at Anakin's face; the cheeky smile, the mischievous expression. She couldn't bear the thought that he was put in danger. It was just awful. Padme felt that urge to protect him again even though she was pretty defenceless compared to him.

"Why did you become a nurse?" Anakin asked breaking her train of thought.

"I wanted to make a difference and I felt like I wasn't doing that in my last career," It was her standard answer.

"I think that's one of your reasons, but I don't think that's the main one," Anakin was staring at her intensely.

Padme looked down. "The chancellor, he was… he felt dangerous. I don't know what it was but it didn't feel right."

Anakin was watching her turn bright red in her cheeks. "Well, I'm glad you left. I wouldn't have met you otherwise."

Padme felt a small bubble of excitement in her stomach. She turned redder in her cheeks.

"Padme, can I ask you something?" Anakin was completely serious.

"Anything," She was caught up in his blue eyes.

"When I go back to fighting, could I write to you?" It was Anakin's turn to go red in the face.

Padme was surprised. "Yes. I would love to."

Anakin smiled. Padme smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been writing much, I have been really busy between school and other stuff. I'll do my best to get at least one up every month, but hopefully more. **

Anakin felt drained after another surprise attack from the Separatists. Another day defending the base Obi Wan and he were trying to hold. The battle had just been to weaken their forces and distract them, not actually to break through. It had been tough on the men. Anakin was finally off duty after wrapping up all the loose ends. All he could think about was a hot shower and collapsing onto his bed for a well-earned rest. One of the few luxuries of war.

After his shower, he felt relaxed enough to just close his eyes and never wake up. Anakin lay on his bed, but heard a crinkle of paper when he hit it. Anakin sat up and spied a letter that Obi wan must have left for him. Anakin already knew who it was from and it sent his heart racing. He tore it open and gazed at the letter written in neat script before actually reading it. It was similar to other letters Padme had wrote him, talking about how she was, how the hospital was running, little joys and complaints about her everyday life. She then started to talk how she missed him, and wished he were fighting closer by so she might be able to visit him.

Anakin was a Jedi, and he had been taught to read between the lines. He saw how she had rushed over her daily life, but had taken her time to write about how she missed him, which made Anakin think she thought through what she was saying before she actually wrote it down. He looked at how her handwriting seemed to have familiarity with writing his name. She liked to add personality with flicks and deeper imprints, even if it was ever so slightly. Her first letters had been unsure and a little cold, but after a while, she let her emotions show through in her letters.

Anakin smiled as he read over the last words. _Love always, Padme. _They had been writing to each other for a few months now and through each letter, they each told the other about their dreams and fears, their pet peeves and quirks. Anakin knew it wasn't exactly the same as being with someone all the time but it was the best he could do. A few weeks back, Anakin had been half asleep when he had written a letter to Padme. He hadn't thought about it til much later but he realised he had written _Love Anakin_ it the letter. For weeks Anakin fretted and worried whether Padme would even write back. He did feel that way about her but he knew it might make her think he was much too keen.

Her letter had come as a relief to him. Much to his pleasure she had written those three words within the letter which stood out among the other words. They too had been thought out carefully before written. _I love you. _Anakin had been on cloud nine for days after that. All the troopers noticed, and so did Obi Wan. But he never spoke of it.

As a Jedi, Anakin had little pangs of guilt in starting this with Padme. It was against the code and he knew Obi Wan would be furious, but he just didn't have the heart to end it. He was crazy about this girl.

Anakin sighed and lay on his bed with one under his head and the other clutching the letter on his chest. He thought of Padme for a while longer before he fell into a blissful sleep. Even in his dreams he thought of Padme. She had saved his life. And now she had stolen his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Padme sat in the diner booth playing with the condiments. She looked up at the clock expectantly. It had barely moved, but it didn't stop her from glancing at the door. The night was dark and consuming. With the war raging on in the distance, it added an air of stress and tension. Padme had this brief time off and it was just her luck that Anakin was fighting on a planet nearby and was coming to visit her. It had been much too long for Padme's taste. They had done this a few times over the last two years, but every time, Padme felt something nagging at her in the back of her mind. _He's not coming._

It wasn't because she thought he would stand her up, but more a fear he wouldn't be able to make it because he was caught up with fighting or something bad had happened to him. It often left her with a tightening in her chest and a pain in her stomach.

To prove her mind wrong, Anakin walked through the doors of the diner and spied her sitting in the corner. He nearly ran to her and swept her up into his arms. They embraced tightly. They shared a long kiss. Finally they stopped, but Padme didn't really want to leave the safety of his arms. She clung to him tightly. He didn't seem keen to let her go either but eventually they both let go to look at each other.

Anakin's hair had grown longer, his muscles had hardened and he had stubble growing. He seemed to have grown again. He seemed so much bigger. But she loved it all.

"Hey, beautiful," Anakin said grinning.

"Hi," she murmured shyly.

Anakin chuckled and sat down in the booth. Padme followed suite and sat opposite him.

"I missed you," It was a bit of an obvious statement, but it summarised exactly how she felt. Anakin smiled knowingly and reached over to hold her hand.

"Yeah, me too," He murmured back.

They talked about what had been happening, what was new and how they were. They then decided to leave. They walked arm in arm up the street. It was chilly and dark, but Padme felt so safe in the warmth of Anakin. They found a park. They followed the stone path; the only sound was their feet on the ground. Padme had just felt so comfortable with Anakin she didn't realise how tense and quiet he was. He usually asked her a thousand questions. Padme watched his face to gain some answer to why this was. He had a crease between his eyebrows from frowning. He always got that look when he was focused. They stopped abruptly and Padme felt her stomach do a somersault. Something was wrong.

Anakin looked down at her still frowning. "You know I'm a Jedi."

Padme felt like she was going to be sick. "Of course." She answered uncertainly.

"So you understand what that means for us?" He was standing nearly a metre from her.

Padme was trying not to cry. She tried to choke out something but she couldn't speak. She stared at the ground. She wished she would melt into it. No, melt was too much like falling in love. You just fell into shape of what was around it. She felt like she was about to break. There was a warm hand on her cheek pulling her face to look at him.

"Padme, I'm sorry it has to be this way," He whispered.

One crystal tear after another fell down her face. She let out a loud sob. She turned and walked a few steps away from him, but it was as if a piece of rope stopped her. Like she couldn't make herself leave.

"Just because we can never be public, it doesn't mean we can't make it official," Anakin called.

Padme turned back to him feeling very confused. Anakin reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. He knelt on the ground.

"Padme Naberrie Amidala, will you marry me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to get up but between writers block and school and stuff it took some time. I hope you like it and thanks for all the support and your patience. **

Padme felt the engagement ring on her left hand warming to her skin temperature. Her other hand was feeling the soft fabric that made up a sweeping but simple white dress. She hadn't looked in the mirror since she had done her makeup. After she had put on her wedding gown she hadn't faced the mirror. She didn't know why she wouldn't, maybe it would make marrying a Jedi much too real. It would make her face up to the fact she was breaking many rules. Padme knew she couldn't avoid it forever, but if she could only have a few moments to not think of it.

Of course she wasn't having second thoughts, she was just in shock that she was going through with it. Padme loved Anakin, but their relationship could never be public. Padme had always envisioned of a big wedding with all her family and friends watching her walk down the aisle to the man of her dreams. At least she got half of the scenario.

There was a quiet knock on the door. "Come in," Padme murmured knowing there was only one person who it could be.

Anakin walked in. He was wearing his military and Jedi uniform, though it had been repaired to look much neater. His hair had been trimmed but still had a casual unruliness about it. Anakin had also acquired a nasty scar over his right eye from the war; a story Anakin felt it best not to worry her with it. He smiled at her. It made his face look a lot softer and almost boyish.

"I came to check you weren't going to leave me at the altar," He chuckled. "Not that I doubted you."

"You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," Padme smiled as she stood and walked over to him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she leant into rest her head on his chest. She took a deep breath to calm herself. Her breath was ragged.

"So you haven't got cold feet?" Anakin asked. He sounded like he was trying to have a joke but there were traces of worry in his voice.

"Of course not," She whispered. She closed her eyes and hugged him tightly. Her head was spinning.

"I should go. I'll meet you at the alter." Anakin kissed her hair then let her go. He smiled at her just before he left.

She took a deep breath and placed her veil in her hair. This was it. Padme looked at herself in the mirror for a few moments. She looked beautiful, her long hair rippling down her shoulders, her dark brown eyes highlighted with eyeliner and mascara. Her plump lips were cover with a dark pink lipstick making it rather natural. Her white dress had lace for sleeves, a V neck, and the skirt flowing out.

Padme clutched a bundle of wild flowers and exited her small room to walk along to the balcony over-looking the beautiful lake glistening in the late afternoon light. She spied Anakin and the priest who was sworn to secrecy standing over by the railing and moved to meet him. Anakin grinned at her. She held his hands. Words were exchanged and Anakin held her close, kissing her. Despite this not being how she imagined, Padme couldn't have been happier.

Anakin led her away to the place they would share on their first night of man and wife. It was a small villa on the banks of the Naboo river. Its eating area allowed the guests to see the glorious sceneries. The kitchen was small and simple, but decorated very brightly. The bedroom walls were made up of soft water colours which went nicely with the soft sandy coloured carpet on the floor. It even had the slight smell of salty water and open air.

Padme walked over to the bed and sat down on the plush covers smiling nervously at Anakin. He was wearing a similar expression of nervousness and anticipation. He wandered over to the bed and sat down beside her. He started to say something but Padme threw her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her…


End file.
